Dance In The Rain
by singingwiththesun
Summary: A seventh year and a third year dancing in the rain, what could be more romantic? OW/HG Set in PoA


**This was honestly so random. Sorry if it sucks**.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oliver Wood sighed as he can feel drops of water coming from the sky whilst he is still riding his broomstick in the air. Currently, he isn't in that much of a good mood. He's been flying on his broomstick all day just so he could ignore everyone and not face their loss in the last quidditch match. Quidditch has always been a big deal for him, and he is most definitely passionate for it. So he has never liked to lose at Quidditch. He would label that as failure and he didn't like it at all.

As the scottish quidditch captain hit the grounds, he began making his way back into the castle when the rain started to pour even harder that it had before. He didn't even bother to run or walk faster, he just walked slowly, with the rain pouring on top of his head making his clothes soaked and his broomstick wet.

However, leading up to the castle, he saw a figure near the black lake, dancing_? _Though it wasn't really dancing, it was just a person twirling around through the pouring rain, mesmerizing every moment they could with their hands widly open and their feet is barefoot.

He forgot all about going back into the castle and got near the black lake where he can sed the figure clearly. The person he saw actually took him by suprise. _Why in the name of merlin is Granger doing out here in the pouring rain?_

Oliver took a few more steps closer and just simply look at her figure. Suprisingly, she was wearing a dress, a flowy white dress that stopped right before her knees with long lace sleeves and a V-neck cute on the front. Her hair was also suprisingly tamed during the rain dance. But it was the expression on her face that really caught him by suprise, gone was her judgy-annoyed-look, instead it is replaced with a smile on her lips and a sign that says _reckless _and _free _all over her face.

He watched her twirl around with a gleeful expression and wondered if he could ever feel the freedom that she is feeling at the moment. He didn't really notice her stopping and staring back at him with a little smile on the edge of her lips.

Hermione ran over to him with a smile and interwined her fingers with his. No words was spoken between them, Oliver looked at her with a baffled expression whilst she kept on smilling at him, which he actually didn't mind. Oliver dropped his broomstick on the ground when the third year witch tugged on his hand and led him near the black lake.

Oliver and Hermione never really knew each other that much. They would talk from time to time and sometimes she would help him set up a game plan and all. There are several glances and smiles shared between them but there was nothing more. She's a third year and he's a seventh year, they belong in two different kind of worlds.

But that never stopped Oliver from having an admiration torwards the third year witch, he always knew that she was brilliant, but never really acknowledge that untill she had saved the day at the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff which almost made him kiss her. Which sometimes make him wonder at night what would it be like to kiss her.

"_Umm, lass? Care to explain what're we doin'?_"

"_We're going to live a moment._" Was her only reply and after that it felt like the world stopped for him.

His right hand is on her hips and her left hand is on his shoulder while their other hands were still interwined with each other. And so they danced through the rain, feeling as if music is already around them.

They couldn't take their eyes off of each other, but their dance was still beautiful and graceful. There's even times where he would lift her up and twirl her around the rain and she would laugh and smile at him. They were soaking wet yet they didn't really cared.

Oliver looked at the eyes of the witch in front of him. He couldn't help but just smile at the sight of her caramel brown eyes that if you look closely you can see golden specks around it. You could say that he is observant of her. He watched all the little things she does that would make his heart flutter just a bit.

"_Y'know you're tad mad for dancing in this pouring rain, right lass?_"

"_Says the person who is dancing with me_."

"_Seems true, but you're the one who dragged me in the first place, lass._"

"_I thought you needed a break from something, and dancing in the rain is fun, some people say it's romantic._"

"_Lass, did i mention how bloody gorgeous you look right now?_"

He can see the little rosy blush on her caramel skin cheeks.

"_Nobody has ever called me gorgeous before, well only if you count my mother and father of course._"

"_Lass, are you actually telling me that nobody in this world except your parents has ever told you how gorgeous you are?_"

"_Yeah..._"

"_Well then they're bloody blind._"

She stared at him, she looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't believe it, Oliver Wood, the handsome, sweet, and quidditch obsessed, seventh year quidditch captain just called her gorgeous?

Their dance suddenly slowed down, her left hand moved to caress his right cheek as his right hand still held her waist. She tip-toed over him and their soft lips collided with each other. It was passionate and wet from all the rain. But that didn't seem to matter for them. He kissed back and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

And so, they stayed like that for over a few more minutes with colin creevey a second year Gryffindor watching the whole scene and took a picture of that kiss. The next morning, nobody would believe the rumors about Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger unless they have seen the picture.


End file.
